


A (Possibly Sci-Fi, Mystery) Hamilton Fanfiction

by Say_NO_ToThis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_NO_ToThis/pseuds/Say_NO_ToThis
Summary: Alexander Hamilton meets his wife, son, and several friends and goes under mysterious circumstances. It looks perfect, but all is not as it seems.
Kudos: 1





	A (Possibly Sci-Fi, Mystery) Hamilton Fanfiction

###  **Alexander Hamilton's Point of View**

___________________________________

**A-Lex**

_That was the first thing that I heard._

**ALex And-Er**

_My name, I realized. That’s my name. At least, I think it’s supposed to be. It was a bit hard to tell through the way this person was stuttering over it, though._

**Ham-ill Ton**

_That was it, my name, Alexander Hamilton. How did this person know what my name was? It perplexed me._

“Whaaaaaa?” I slurred

_I cringed at the sound of my words. I was Alexander Hamilton. I had a strong reputation for my words. People would sand there in awe of how articulate one man could be. No, they didn’t call me a man. They called me a child, and as much as I hated it, it was more of an insult to the fact that a teenager, who was barely in his twenties, could formulate strings of paragraphs that most grown men could only dream of. The eloquency that my words always had to them. Even under the haunting influence of alcohol, I could still recite entire acts of Shakespeare perfectly, without a flaw in the sight of even the most critical man._

_Yet this woman, this woman perplexed me. What did she do to me? Her calm demeanor had me worried, yet I saw no reason to fret. I looked to where I heard my name, the choppy way that it fell out of her mouth. Her pale skin had a slight tan to it, barely noticeable. Her long, dark hair was pulled back, into a tight bun. She wore a simple silk shirt that covered both her arms and chest quite well, though it was a bit open at the neck. It was a light shade of blue, actually, which added onto the things about her that reminded me of someone quite close to my heart. Over her legs, she wore tight slacks that held an intricate pattern over the black base of it’s design._

“Hello, Mister Hamilton,” she told me, “I’m glad that you could join us. We have been waiting for you.”


End file.
